What Lies Beneath
by angelgirl55556
Summary: Jimmy is back from the hospital with such great fear. What will happen when he comes back to Degrassu High? Will everything change?
1. Default Chapter

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, and I' am just writing this for fun.

Out of the hospital he walks with great fear to the school where it all began. Remembering those visions before darkness came to his eyes. Jimmy opened the door to Degrassi High, and slowly walked in. Everyone was staring at him like he was a ghost trying to haunt them. Hazel looked over to see what the silence was all about and saw him. She ran to him, and greeted him with a huge hug." I thought you wouldn't make it… I was so depressed," Hazel cried.

"I missed you too!" Jimmy spoke. Hazel and Jimmy walked down the hallway to Jimmy's locker. He saw all of signs people left, and traced back to those visions.

FLASHBACK:

Rick came up to Jimmy with anger all over his face. Jimmy saw all the yellow paint, and feathers smothered on Rick's head. "I'm sorry about what happened today Rick," Jimmy spoke

"I'm sure you are. I thought you were my friend Jimmy." Rick yelled.

"What are you talking about I' am your friend," Jimmy said. Rick slowly pulled out the gun out of his backpack and directed it to Jimmy. "Rick put the gun down you don't want to do this," Jimmy said while slowly backing up.

"Sorry Jimmy," Rick whispered. Jimmy started to run, but it was too late. Rick shot the gun into Jimmy's shoulder blade. Jimmy fell with great pain, and slowly darkness came to his eyes…

"You ok Jimmy?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Jimmy murmured. Spinner came running up out of no where, and grabbed Jimmy.

"Dude we need to talk…I have to tell you something that I've needed to tell you. It's about Rick, and the gun thing," Spinner spoke.

"Spinner calm down, just tell me," Jimmy assured.

"Well I need to tell you the whole story of how Rick got mad, It is really important!" Spinner spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 2

Jimmy and Spinner rushed into the bathroom before anyone could follow them. "Alright Spinner tell me the whole truth of what happened!" Jimmy spoke.

"Ok well Jay, Alex, and I were getting really mad that you were hanging out with Rick. We made a plan for Alex to drop yellow paint and feathers on Rick's head when he won the award. Dude it was so funny to watch, but Rick got really mad, went back home, and got his dad's gun. He brought it to school to seek revenge on anyone who had been mean to him. Paige told me that she had apologized to him earlier, but I think if she had not apologized she would of gotten shot. He went to the bathroom to wash the feathers, and paint off, but Jay and I walked in. He hid from us in a bathroom stall, and Jay started talking about the yellow paint, and feathers. Well he said-"Spinner paused, and took a deep breath.

"C'mon Spinner what else happened?" Jimmy demanded.

"He said you did the whole thing, and told me to go along with it. I went along with it thinking that Rick wouldn't do anything. And well that is why you got shot." Spinner spoke. Jimmy couldn't believe what he just heard from one of his good friends. He ran out of the bathroom, and was full up with anger. Jimmy was searching from the one who started it all. Going up, and down hallway's wondering where the little rat was hiding. He spotted him from a long distance, and plunged towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL JIMMY! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Jay screamed.

"Jay thanks to you I got shot! You made Rick think I did the whole thing, and made Spinner go along with it! Thanks to you I can't play basketball anymore, and a lot of other sports! I swear you will pay Jay you will pay!" Jimmy yelled. Everyone had heard Jimmy, and Jay fighting, and were staring at them like they were insane. Jimmy let Jay go, and wondered off outside. He just sat outside thinking of what people had done to him. He wished he had never come back to Degarssi High, after what had happened. Even though he loved Hazel he knew that he had to get out of this school. He couldn't bare the awful memories coming into his mind as he walks in that school. After sitting outside for awhile Jimmy had decided that he was going to leave this school. Before he could, he got out a piece of paper, and started writing to his one true love.


End file.
